


Lead the World Astray

by Nikol_Nikiforova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Needs a Hug, Adam Milligan Out of Lucifer's Cage, Adam Milligan is Not Forgotten, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel True Forms (Supernatural), Apocalypseverse Michael Possessing Sam Winchester, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Gabriel (Supernatural), BAMF Jack Kline, BAMF Jesse Turner, BAMF Sam Winchester, Bisexual Adam Milligan, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Gabriel (Supernatural), Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Castiel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Castiel and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is Not Okay (Supernatural), Dark Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Use Their Words, Dean Winchester is Not Okay, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Demon Dean Winchester, Enochian-Speaking Castiel (Supernatural), Enochian-Speaking Dean Winchester, Enochian-Speaking Gabriel (Supernatural), Enochian-Speaking Sam Winchester, Evil Lucifer (Supernatural), F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel Lives (Supernatural: Exodus), Gabriel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Gabriel is Not Okay (Supernatural), Gadreel Possessing Sam Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Adam Milligan, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt Jesse Turner, Hurt Michael (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jesse Turner Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Lucifer Possessing Castiel (Supernatural), Lucifer Possessing Nick (Supernatural), Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, Meg Masters Possessing Sam Winchester, Michael Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Michael Out of Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, POV Adam Milligan, POV Apocalypseverse Michael (Supernatural), POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, POV Jack Kline, POV Jesse Turner, POV Michael (Supernatural), POV Sam Winchester, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Pansexual Michael (Supernatural), Pansexual Sam Winchester, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Lucifer (Supernatural), Post-Season/Series 13, Protective Adam Milligan, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Jack Kline, Protective Jesse Turner, Protective Michael (Supernatural), Protective Raphael (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Raphael Needs a Hug (Supernatural), References to Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Has Powers, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam Winchester Remembers Lucifer's Cage, Sam Winchester is Called Samael, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sam Winchester is Jesse Turner's Parent, Sam Winchester is Not Okay, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sastiel - Freeform, Season/Series 14, Season/Series 15, So many tags, Soulless Jack Kline, Soulless Sam Winchester, Trauma From Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), debriel, jess/sam cas/meg lisa/dean gabriel/kali is mentioned, many things from earlier seasons are mentioned, midam, no beta we die like the winchesters, okay this is it for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikol_Nikiforova/pseuds/Nikol_Nikiforova
Summary: She turned towards Michael, who stood watching her with that expression on his face. “If we do this, it’s a onetime deal. I’m in charge. You’re the engine but I’m behind the wheel.” Michael nodded.It made her ache slightly, using all those metaphors. Dean would’ve liked it. He should have been the one here, not her. It should’ve been her with Lucifer. Not that she wanted Dean to say Yes to Michael, because he would if there was no other choice, but she wanted Jack and Dean far away from Lucifer.But this was it. This was her chance.“Yes.”The world exploded with Light.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fem!Sam Winchester says Yes to Michael from the Apocalypse World, to save Dean and Jack from Lucifer. This is how things change.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester, Adam Milligan & Sam Winchester, Apocalypseverse Michael/Sam Winchester, Castiel & Claire Novak, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel & Michael (Supernatural), Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Lucifer (Supernatural), Castiel & Michael (Supernatural), Castiel/Meg Masters, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Claire Novak & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Donna Hanscum & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Gabriel & Jack Kline, Gabriel & Jesse Turner (Supernatural), Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael (Supernatural), Gabriel & Lucifer (Supernatural), Gabriel & Michael (Supernatural), Gabriel & Raphael (Supernatural), Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Jesse Turner, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Jesse Turner & Dean Winchester, Jesse Turner & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Jody Mills & Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Lucifer & Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Michael & Dean Winchester, Michael & Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan, Nick & Sam Winchester, Raphael & Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lead the World Astray

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so...Hey!
> 
> 1st of all, English is not my first language so if there are any typos I apologize. I try to check after I write, but I may not always find the typos so...
> 
> 2nd of all, I haven't written anything in months, I think??? And I haven't posted anything in, like, two years or something. And I haven't posted anything on AO3 period so this is my first time writing here. :D
> 
> 3rd of all, I accept criticism so if you have anything to say that will help me improve my writing, it would be appreciated. <3 And if you have any ideas for the fic you can write them in the comments.
> 
> 4th of all, I don't know if I'll write more chapters. I have many, many ideas for many fandoms, but when it comes to writing them? I don't even know how I sat down and wrote this, I just know that I did and I'm proud of it. :) But seriously I sat down at 12 am last night, wrote something till a little over 2 am, got up at 8 am to have my online classes, resumed writing at 9 am while I had my second online class (History, if anyone's wondering) and I finished writing at 4 am? Woah this is crazy...
> 
> 5th of all, I got inspiration for this fic from the countless fics that I read here on AO3, but a few fics in particular inspired me to write this - Karma's Gonna Come Collect Your Debt by JaggedEmeraldsOfGold, An Alternative Ending by AnotherWriterWhoWrites, and The Last Word by Katsidhe. Go check out these fics and their authors, they're all so good!!!
> 
> Hmm, anything else...Title of the story comes from Book of Revelation (12:7-9) "...After the conflict, Satan is thrown to Earth along with the fallen angels, where he ("that ancient serpent called the devil") still tries to "lead the whole world astray"." Whenever I think of titles for my fics I always either use quotes describing a character, song lyrics or something else. I'm lazy like that. :D
> 
> What else I may write about...I'm probably going to write some more fics about Supernatural, but I may mix things up a bit with the Percy Jackson books or Marvel or Lucifer or Good Omens or Transformers or Pirates of the Caribbean or Hawaii Five-0. I mean I did say that I have lots of ideas. :D
> 
> If I do continue writing this fic then I'm gonna add to the tags-relationships, characters, additional. So I'm sorry for the mess that are the tags. :D
> 
> Also the italics are flashbacks when they're surrounded by double apostrophes;the italics are also Sam's thoughts (when there are no apostrophes) and Dean's thoughts as well. The bold text is Apocalypseverse Michael talking to Sam when he's possessing her. 
> 
> One last thing-the thing about Apocalypseverse Michael using his Dean as a Vessel is an idea I got. In this fic Apocalypse World is a direct mirror of the Endverse where Sam says Yes to Lucifer and Lucifer kills Michael. In my Apocalypse World Dean says Yes to Michael, Sam says Yes to Lucifer and Michael kills Lucifer and Sam. I don't really know if Apocalypseverse Dean will make an appearance, we'll have to see.
> 
> Okay I think that's everything?? Yes, it's everything. Bye, everyone! Let me know what you think in the comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I meant to say that I finished writing this at 4 pm, not 4 am. :D
> 
> 2nd Edit: Okay I swear I don't do this on purpose, I just forgot to talk about it. :D But in the last few paragraphs, the ones with Sam and Michael, it talked about Sam wearing a purple dress with a black hat on top. I was imagining her to look like the actress Chloe Bennet, because I've always thought that if Sam was a girl she would've looked a lot like Chloe Bennet. Chloe herself plays Daisy Johnson on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Here's a link to what she looks like with that dress - https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/File:Agents-of-shield-7x01-photo.jpg (I couldn't find a picture with just her, unfortunately).

It all happened so fast. One moment they were there, all of them still, caught in a silent standoff. The next moment – Lucifer’s hand reaching out to grab Jack, Dean lunging at them with a cry and then…and then they were gone. Gone as if they had never been there in the first place.

Sam breathed in shakily, eyes fixed on where the three of them had been. It was almost as if she could bring them back – bring Dean and Jack back – with just the force of her stare. She wanted that to happen. She wanted to have them here, with her, far away from Lucifer and his cruelty and sadism. Because he would love to get his hands on them, wouldn’t he? And he did. It didn’t matter that Jack was his son, he proved that when he took Jack’s Grace without hesitation. It didn’t matter that Dean was Michael’s Vessel or Sam’s brother, well, it did matter. It mattered because Lucifer would make it hurt even more. It mattered because no one could match Lucifer in cruelty.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Sam had never wanted this for her brother, who had been through enough. She had never wanted this for Jack, for her _son_. She had never wanted them to experience Lucifer’s evil, experience it the way _she_ had experienced it before. She had never wanted them to be in Lucifer’s mercy, the way _she_ had been all those centuries ago in the Cage.

She couldn’t breathe. It was too much.

Jack had just been attacking Michael, pushing him away from Sam, making him bleed. Jack had just been forcing Lucifer to submit, getting the truth out of him, the truth about Maggie’s murder.

“ _Tell me the truth!_ ”

“ _She saw me when I was scouting out the Bunker. She saw me and she screamed, and then…so I crushed her skull with my bare hands. And it was warm and wet, and I liked it_.” Jack had just been getting the truth about the Cage.

“ _But that’s really nothing compared to what Sammy Girl here experienced at my hands, right Sammy?_ ”

“ _What does that mean?_ ” No one had wanted to answer him. No one really knew, except Sam and Lucifer. And Sam sure as Hell wasn’t talking. “ _What does that mean? What…what did you do to her?_ ”

“ _She said Yes to me. She was supposed to be mine, my Vessel to use, my Queen to behold. I was supposed to fight Michael, my Michael, in her body. And yet she continued to fight, fight as if that would’ve done any good, as if that would rid her of the blood in her veins that made her **mine.**_ ” Sam shivered, thinking about the intensity of his voice, the sheer rage in his eyes. “ _She took back control just as I was about to kill her precious Dean. Not when I had blasted Castiel to bits. Not when I had snapped her father figure’s neck. Oh, no…it was only when her precious big brother was on the verge of death that she took control back from me. And do you know what she did with it? She jumped in the Cage, dragged me and Michael down with her. She deserved what she got. She was practically asking for it! It was nothing she didn’t say **Yes** to!_”

“ _WHAT DID YOU DO?_ ”

“ _She’s my bitch._ ” Breathe in. Breathe out. Sam couldn’t afford to breakdown now, but the way his voice got so dreamlike, the way his lips twitched into a smirk… “ _She trapped me into that blasted Cage again, she ruined my plans. So I hurt her in unimaginable ways, ways that there are no words for in **any** language, human or otherwise. I made her apologize and beg and cry and scream, all of that for centuries. I tore her mind and body apart, I flayed her soul. I gave her the knife and I watched how she sliced her arms and it brought me pleasure, so I brought her pleasure in return, even if she didn’t want it, which she claims never did. I showed her my True Face and her screams were like music to my ears. I tied her soul to my Grace for eternity and I loved it and the best parts of all that? Those were when she told me she loved it too._”

There was silence. No one had known what to say. Not Sam, who just wanted to get out of there, away from Lucifer and Michael and anyone. Not Dean or Cas, who were looking so devastated and who she had trouble looking at. Not Gabriel, whose eyes were closed and whose face was wincing in remembered pain. Not Jack, who was looking more and more murderous by the minute. Not Jesse, whose eyes were filled with tears and whose face was furious. Not even Michael, who was glancing between Sam and Lucifer, as if he didn’t know (which he didn’t, this wasn’t the Michael Sam knew, this was the Michael of another universe, a Michael that had gotten Dean to say Yes to him and had consequently killed both Lucifer and Sam). This Michael was possessing another version of her brother. For that reason alone, she had trouble looking at him too.

And Lucifer’s gaze had now landed on her, drawn like a magnet. Sam didn’t want to know what expression was on her face, what Jack and Dean and everyone else were now seeing. Maybe they were finally seeing her for the coward she was.

“ _You’re not my father. You’re a monster!_ ”

And that was it. Jack renounced Lucifer, who had turned and _howled_ , a pure scream of rage like when they fell in the Cage. His True Voice had been the same as it was before – low and painful, but so very beautiful, just as his True Form was. It was familiar. It was agonizing. It was terrifying.

Sam hated it. She hated how it always made her clasp her hands over her ears, how it always made her scream. Humans weren’t meant to see the divine. They would be burnt out if they did. That’s the whole reason Angels used humans as Vessels in the first place.

And then it stopped and Lucifer and Jack were shouting at each other (“ _You tortured Sam!_ ” “ _And why do you care? She’s just a human. But then again…you’re a human too, aren’t you? You’re too much like your mother._ ”). And then Jack was screaming at them to stay back, that he’ll handle Lucifer, but then…but then…

“ _I don’t need you._ ” Conjuring his blade into his hand, Sam knew what was going to happen next. But she couldn’t stop it. She never could. “ _I just need your power._ ”

Lucifer stealing Jack’s Grace right in front of them, none of them knowing what to do, Cas screaming (“ _No!_ ”), Dean lunging at them, grabbing Jack’s shoulder just in time for Lucifer to fly away with his Wings, Dark as night. He took Jack and Dean with him in a flash.

This was all her fault. Michael attacking the Bunker, Lucifer killing Maggie, Lucifer stealing Jack’s Grace, Lucifer taking Jack and Dean, Lucifer…It all came back to Lucifer in the end. If she hadn’t stranded him in Apocalypse World, if she hadn’t taken Crowley at his word that Lucifer was back in his Cage, if she hadn’t gone to the Cage during the War against the Darkness, if, if…

_Come on, Winchester! Pull yourself together! You’ll have time for your pity party later._

Sam took in a deep breath. This wasn’t the time for her to spiral in her guilt and self-loathing. She had all the time in the world, but that was for later. Right now, though, she had bigger problems.

“What…” Jesse began, wide eyes taking everything in. Sam wanted to go to her son, to hug him and provide him comfort. Jesse was almost as terrified of Lucifer as she was. It wasn’t fair. “What just happened?"

“The Devil has won.” Michael said, the other Michael, the one from the other world. It wasn’t clear if he was still pinned to the wall or if he was choosing to stay there himself. “That’s what happened.”

“How do we stop him?” Cas demanded, taking a step forward.

“You don’t.” Michael shrugged, which was…an oddly human gesture of him. Maybe he had gotten some traits from his Vessel. Sam refused to think of him, of this Michael’s Vessel, as Dean. This wasn’t her big brother, he was another Sam’s big brother, sure, but he wasn’t _hers_. “After consuming the Nephilim’s Grace, Lucifer’s juiced up. He’s super charged. He’ll kill the boy and your brother.” He said, glancing at Sam before glancing away. “Hell, he could end the whole universe if he put his mind to it.”

A scoff.

“And you thought I was bad.”

“No. No, but…” Sam finally cut into the conversation, swallowing hard when Michael looked at her again. “You beat him. Twice. I saw you.”

“When he was weaker, and I was stronger. Believe me, Sam Winchester, I’d love to rip my brother apart.” Sam shivered as her name left his lips. Judging by the faint smirk he now wore, Michael had noticed. Cas, Gabriel and Jesse all stepped closer to her. “But now in this banged up meatsuit…not happening. This is the end of everything.”

Sam had to take a deep breath to stop herself from screaming at Michael, because how dare he? He had no right to talk about Dean like that. It wasn’t her Dean, but it was still Dean and it made her blood boil how some Archangel talked about another version of Dean like that.

And what did he know? They’ll find a way. They had to. An idea began to form in her mind.

“But there has to be something we can do.” Gabriel cut in unexpectedly. He had remained silent throughout the entirety of this conversation, until now. “We can’t just sit here and let Lucifer win! There has to be a way to stop him!”

“It’s nice to know that some things never change, little brother.” Michael said with a smirk. Gabriel flinched. Sam didn’t know if it was the title or the fact that _Michael_ was the one saying it, Michael who had almost killed Gabriel in Apocalypse World before Sam and Dean had pulled him in the rift. “Even in alternate universes, you’re still stubborn as Hell.”

“More than, I like to think.” Gabriel shot back with the usual sarcasm in his voice.

Sam tried to block out their bickering, her mind still stuck on the idea that had formed. She didn’t know if it could work. She was tainted, maybe too tainted for this, but that hadn’t stopped Gadreel (don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t think about it) or Lucifer ( _Grace that was as cold as snow, it was so cold_ , **so cold** , don’t think about it).

Sam was the Vessel of Lucifer, just as Dean was the Vessel of Michael. Neither of them had ever wanted this, to be the prom dresses of the two oldest Archangels, but it wasn’t like they could do anything about it. It was out of their hands. Michael and Lucifer needed a particular Vessel to hold them, a Vessel that would withstand their Grace, a Vessel whose soul would empower them in their fight, a True Vessel. But they had more than one Vessel. And as Michael, this world’s Michael, said:

“ _You’re my True Vessel, but not my only one._ (…) _It’s a bloodline._ (…) _Stretching back to Cain and Abel. It’s in your blood, your father’s blood, your family’s blood._ ”

Michael had possessed her father to say this to Dean. Sam had been close to death at the time, but she had later seen it in a dream-Michael talking to Dean. Lucifer had shown it to her in an attempt to make her submit to him, say Yes to him. He had tried to use Michael’s words as an attack against her, an excuse.

“ _Think of the million random choices that you make, and yet how each and every one of them brings you closer to your destiny. Do you know why that is? Because it’s not random. It’s not chance. It’s a plan that is playing itself out perfectly._ ”

Sam hadn’t believed it then. She didn’t believe it now.

“ _Free will’s an illusion, Dean. That’s why you’re going to say Yes._ ”

But in the end Dean didn’t say Yes. Oh he almost did, sure, but he didn’t. It was Adam, who said Yes in Dean’s place, Adam who was probably still in the Cage with Michael, this world’s Michael. And it was Sam who said Yes to Lucifer. She hadn’t wanted to do it, but what choice did she have? It was the only way she could beat him, the only way she could trap him in the Cage. And it worked. It almost didn’t, but it worked.

Michael had possessed John Winchester. Michael was still possessing Adam Milligan. Michael had almost possessed Dean. They were all a part of the same bloodline. It stood to reason that Michael could possess Sam as well.

“Sam?” She blinked and looked at Gabriel, who was the one to call her name. He looked worried. “What’s going on in that mind of yours?”

Gabriel had tried to make them say Yes to Michael and Lucifer, she remembered distantly. He had trapped them in TV Land, forced them to play their roles there and wanted them to play their roles “out there”. Sam and Dean hadn’t understood why until they had trapped him in holy oil (“ _So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy or Douchey?_ ” “ _Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel._ ” “ _Gabriel the Archangel?_ ” “ _Guilty._ ”).

And even then they hadn’t understood. Gabriel had left Heaven, he didn’t have a reason to want the Apocalypse (“ _I want this to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other, thanks to you two! Heaven, Hell, I don’t care who wins! I just want it to be over!_ ”). That’s when she understood. Gabriel was tired. He wanted to get it over with.

And he, like the Angels, like Michael and Lucifer, thought that the Apocalypse was destined to happen, that Michael and Lucifer had to kill each other and they had to use Sam and Dean to do it.

“ _Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father. And Lucifer, the little brother or sister in this case, rebellious of Daddy’s plan. You were born for this, guys!_ ”

“Sam?” She focused again and glanced at Gabriel, who now seemed even more worried than before. “What are you thinking?”

She didn’t want to do this. But for her brother, for her sons, she’ll do anything and everything. They were her family (“ _Family don’t end with blood._ ”) and she’ll do whatever it takes to bring them back to her. Even…even face Lucifer again. Possibly for the last time.

She faced Michael.

“You need a Vessel.” Sam told him, looking him in the eyes. It hurt, looking at Michael. Those familiar green eyes looking back at her from a familiar face. This wasn’t her Michael, her Dean. She had to remember that. “The only way you could possibly beat Lucifer is if you were at full power.”

“If I had my Sword, you mean.” Michael said with a small smirk, gesturing at himself and his suit. It was…different, her brother wearing a suit. Sam had scarcely seen him wear a suit before and only on cases so to look at an Archangel from an alternate universe, possessing the alternate version of her brother, wear a suit like this…it was different from what she was used to. “Which I already do so…”

Sam couldn’t look at Cas or Gabriel. She couldn’t look at Jesse. She couldn’t bear to look them in the eyes as she did this, so she focused on Michael. That didn’t mean she couldn’t see them out of the corner of her eyes, see the dawning realization on Gabriel’s face, the horror in Cas’ eyes, and the devastation on Jesse’s face.

“Yes and Jack weakened him. So you can’t fight Lucifer, not like this.” Sam stopped for a moment, took a deep breath. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. “But I’m the True Vessel of Lucifer. I once housed the Angel Gadreel. I’m of your bloodline, just as Dean is. You can use me as a Vessel.”

There. She said it.

“Sam, no!” Cas rushed forward, grabbing Sam’s arm. He looked frantic. Sam wrenched her arm out of his grip, taking a step towards Michael, whose gaze was almost hungry as he stared down at her.

“If we work together, can we beat Lucifer?” Sam asked, ignoring both Cas and Gabriel who were calling her name. Jesse was suspiciously silent.

“We’d have a chance.” Michael tilted his head.

This was it. This was her chance. She could save Jack and Dean. She could finally beat Lucifer after almost a decade (after centuries) of torture and pain and agony at his hands. Her whole life was the way it was because of him. She had Demon blood inside her veins because of him. Azazel killed Mary, killed John and Dean and who knew how many people because of him (because of her). Ellen and Jo and so many people were dead because of him.

She was ready to pay him back.

“Sam, let’s talk about this. Let’s not be hasty.” Gabriel said, taking her arm gently. “We’ll save Jack and Dean, we’ll beat Lucifer, okay? He’s going to pay for everything he’s done. But this is not the way!”

“There’s no other way, Gabe!” Sam cried out, taking a step back. “Believe me when I say I don’t want this. I don’t want to do this. But I have to.”

“You don’t have to.” Cas interjected. “You’ve done enough, Sam. And if this is a way to get revenge on Lucifer…”

“It isn’t!” Didn’t they get it? “He has Jack! He has Dean! Cas, I don’t have a choice!”

She never did. People never gave her a choice, because they all knew she’d make the “wrong” one – Dean and Gadreel tricking her into saying Yes to him (“ _There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you!_ ”), Ruby hooking her up on Demon blood and manipulating her to start the Apocalypse (“ _Why? Why me?_ ” “ _Because…Because it had to be you, Sammy. It always had to be you._ ”), Azazel giving her Demon blood (“ _Sam-Sammy-you’re my favorite._ ”), her being Lucifer’s True Vessel (“ _All those times you ran away, you weren’t running from them. You were running towards me._ ”).

“ _I’ve been waiting for you…for a long, long time. Come on, Sam. You have to admit – you can feel it, right?_ ”

“ _What?_ ”

“ _The exhilaration. And you know why that is? Because we’re two halves made whole. M.F.E.O. Literally._ ”

She never had a choice in the matter. Now she finally did. It wasn’t as victorious as she’d thought it would be. It tasted like ash in her mouth.

“Mom, please.” Jesse begged her, tears streaming down his face. Sam had never wanted to make her baby cry. She kissed his forehead and some of her own tears streamed down her face, falling in Jesse’s hair. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears off her face.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gabriel. He looked pale and guilty. She tried to communicate to him how she didn’t blame him for this, how this wasn’t his fault, how she would’ve made the same choice even if Gabriel was at full power, but she didn’t know if she managed it. She knew he didn’t believe her.

She turned towards Michael, who stood watching her with that expression on his face. “If we do this, it’s a onetime deal. I’m in charge. You’re the engine but I’m behind the wheel.” Michael nodded.

It made her ache slightly, using all those metaphors. Dean would’ve liked it. He should have been the one here, not her. It should’ve been her with Lucifer. Not that she wanted Dean to say Yes to Michael, because he would if there was no other choice, but she wanted Jack and Dean far away from Lucifer.

But this was it. This was her chance.

“Yes.”

The world exploded with Light.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “I love you. I love all of you.” Jack said to Dean, blood on his mouth, clutching the blade in his hands.

Dean didn’t know how things had gone so wrong so quickly. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. Lucifer was supposed to stay stranded at Apocalypse World, Michael, Alternate Michael, whatever, was supposed to stay there with him. Sam was supposed to be free of her torturer (“ _I tied her soul to my Grace for eternity and I loved it and the best parts of all that? Those were when she told me she loved it too._ ”). This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Jack wasn’t supposed to be human. Gabriel wasn’t supposed to be so weak he was almost human already. Dean wasn’t supposed to be standing there, bleeding and furious, wishing he could use the skills Alastair taught him on Lucifer, watching one of his nephews drive a blade in his body because he was certain that Sam and Dean and Cas and Jesse would stop Lucifer (“ _You can stop him. You and Sam and Cas. You’ve done it before, you can do it again. And you have Jesse now too._ ”).

Dean didn’t want this. If he had known that this would happen then he never would have taken the Mark, never would have let Sam say Yes, never would have made the Deal in the first place. Who was he kidding, of course he would have done it. Dean was many things, but functional was not one of them. He needed his sister. He never would’ve let her stay dead. He knew this made him a bad brother, but he just couldn’t let her die in peace. Not if he wasn’t beside her when it happened.

There was a shriek, a blinding light. Cracks appeared on the floor, windows shattered. The air was charged with static. Jack dropped the knife and spun around. Lucifer turned too. Dean did as well. He looked up, gritting his teeth and covering his ears to protect him from what he guessed was an Archangel’s True Voice (because this had to be it, didn’t it? Dean didn’t know, Sam did. Because of course she did.). He looked up and that’s when he saw _her_.

“Sammy?”

There she stood tall and proud, those beautiful ever-changing eyes fixed on Lucifer. Her hair remained still on her shoulders and on her back…On her back there were six pairs of powerful and mighty Wings, which while shadowy and not quite there Dean could tell they were Silver. He had never really thought about the Archangel Michael’s Wings and their color (because this _was_ Michael, wasn’t it? It had to be him). He thought that Sam would know what color they were, because she always seemed to know these things, these random things that Dean would’ve never thought of on his own. After today, though… (“ _I showed her my True Face and her screams were like music to my ears._ ”).

It was almost as if she had a Halo on her head, Halo the same color as the Wings extended from her back. Her eyes, which were usually ever-changing, never quite blue or green or brown or even red (red like Lucifer’s eyes), were now a Silvery Blue, like the Wings and the Halo. Dean wondered if Michael’s very Grace was Silver or if it was something else. He resolved to ask Sam or Gabriel, because they would know, wouldn’t they? And he will ask.

But for now he didn’t know if there was any more room for horror and grief, because Michael had Sam. Michael had Sam and that was as bad as Lucifer having her. Yet he could tell that this wasn’t Michael.

Her eyes landed on Dean. “Hey, Dean.” There was a small smile on her face. Her eyes went to Jack, who was gaping at her with astonishment and hidden adoration in his eyes. Her smile grew. “Hey, Jack.”

“You…” Lucifer breathed, looking furious. His face was a mix of rage, disbelief, hurt and longing. Dean didn’t know how he knew that when he never did before. “You let my brother in.”

“Turns out he and I both have something in common.” Sam smirked, which looked wonderful on her face. She hadn’t smirked like that-wickedly, mischievously-in so long. “We both want to kick your ass.”

“I tried so hard to get you to say Yes to me, during the first Apocalypse. I visited your dreams every night I could. I showed you how hopeless it all was. I showed you how useless your defiance was.” Lucifer ranted with a crazed expression on his face. “I did all of that to break you and it turns out that all you needed was for me to hurt your precious Dean! I would’ve done it long ago if I knew.”

“You won’t get the chance to do it again.” Sam shot back darkly. Her voice, normally oh so beautiful and angelic, was now low and furious. Dean saw how that voice caused Lucifer to shiver, but he couldn’t quite read his expression. Judging by the furious expression that appeared on Sam’s face, however, it wasn’t fear that had caused Lucifer to shiver like that. Dean felt disgust when he realized that Lucifer was aroused by his little sister. “You’ll never get the chance to hurt my family again or anyone else. You’ve already hurt them enough.”

“Do you really think you can stop me? Even possessed by Michael…You’ve got to admit, Sammy, the odds aren’t looking good for you.” Lucifer was…trying to get out of fighting his sister. Dean would’ve felt confused if he didn’t know just how obsessed Lucifer was with his sister. As it was he just felt disgusted.

“I’ll do anything for my family, even fight you if necessary. And it is necessary.” Sam pursed her lips. There was delight in her eyes. “And I’ve got to admit it’s a nice change, being able to fight back for once, not being the weak one for once.”

Lucifer roared and then he lunged at Sam. Jack and Dean’s shouts of warning were not needed. Sam sent a blast of pure Silvery Blue energy (Grace, Dean thought) at him which landed him on the other side of the room, right where the mosaics were.

He looked up with wrath in his eyes and _flew_. Shadowy Wings appeared at his back and he conjured his blade into his hand, forming a ball of Reddish Dark energy in his other hand and a Reddish Dark Halo formed on his head. His eyes were tinted Red. Sam flew up as well, the Silver Wings at her back helping her stay afloat while she summoned Michael’s blade. Then the two of them – an Archangel and his True Vessel, the Devil and the Girl-Queen of Hell, the Morningstar and the Heroine of the Apocalypse – flew at each other, snarling.

It was a dance, Dean thought, looking up at them. It was a dance of old remembered pain and hurt, a dance of rage and anger and hatred, a dance of twisted love and shared agony. Sam and Lucifer were flying at each other, kicking and screaming, sending blasts of Grace at each other, their blades clashing and swinging, swinging and clashing, on repeat.

They were both moving inhumanly fast, flying out of each other’s reach, their blades making that metallic sound as they clashed. He felt the vibrations in his very bones when those blades clashed again and again. The air was filled with that electric energy, begging to be unleashed, SamandMichael’s Silver and Lucifer’s Reddish Black and even an unfamiliar Gold, Yellowish Gold, Golden Purple and Golden Black. Jack made a noise and Dean glanced at him out of the corner of his eye only to do a double take when he saw Cas and Gabriel and Jesse next to him, their eyes fixed on the fight above. Those Gold colors, that must’ve been them-Gabriel’s Gold and Cas’ Golden Purple and even Jack’s Yellowish Gold and Jesse’s Golden Black.

Sam and Lucifer were fighting, giving it their all, releasing centuries of pain and agony and love and torture, and all Dean could think was _It’s a dance_.

That dance was dangerous and beautiful and terrifying and powerful and oh, so amazing and marvelous. Dean only had eyes for it all. He could only think about Sam, his Sammy, his strong and beautiful little sister, fighting the man of her nightmares, fighting a true Beast as if she was a Knight from all the old stories. Dean supposed that this made him and Jack the Princesses of the situation. Considering that Sam was being a badass and facing her fears, he couldn’t really mind. She deserved this. She deserved everything.

The church was getting torn apart around them, the structure breaking down by the force of all that Grace in the building and the force of those two Archangels and their respective six pairs of large and fearsome Wings. The mosaics on the walls were getting ruined, but Dean didn’t care about that, about _any_ of that. He only cared about the fight that was taking place above him. He could tell that the others were the same way.

And then the spell that had overtaken them all was broken. Sam spun around with a cry, clutching her side, Michael’s Grace shining between her fingers and bleeding into the air. They were both panting and now on the ground, circling each other and then they were at it again, hacking and slashing and getting lucky shots at their opponent, Sam with her bloody side and Lucifer with his bloody arm. This bout ended quicker than the last one, because they were both tired and bleeding and just wanted to get it over with, but neither of them wanted the other to win. This was the finale battle of a war that had stretched out too long and they were both tired of it. They wanted to end this. And they did.

This is how Sam Winchester killed the Archangel Lucifer with help from the Archangel Michael-she continued to slash at Lucifer with Michael’s blade but she could tell that the fight was going to be over soon. It was all going to end soon enough. And she knew just how to do it.

“ _Father, that’s Michael, right?_ ”

“ _That’s right. The Archangel Michael, with the Flaming Sword. The Fighter of Demons, holy force against evil._ ”

Sam gave a yell as she swung the blade towards Lucifer. Just when the blade connected with Lucifer’s side and drew blood, it lit on fire. Lucifer yelled in pain from the flaming knife that was now stuck in his side. His own blade slipped through his fingers. He fell to his knees.

He kept a hand against his side, tried to stop the blood from flowing freely and quickly. He looked up. Sam Winchester stood above him, glaring down at him, Wings the color of the Moon settled at her back, a Halo of Silver Grace on her head, her eyes hard and unforgiving and as Silver as the Wings and Halo and Grace of the Archangel that was currently possessing her.

She honestly looked like an avenging Angel that had descended from the Heavens.

She looked like Michael when he threw Lucifer in the Cage.

“ _They’re fierce, right? Vigilant?_ ”

“ _Well, I like to think of them as more loving than wrathful, but yes – a lot of Scripture paints Angels as God’s warriors. ‘An Angel of the Lord appeared to them, the glory of the Lord shone down upon them, and they were terrified.’ Luke 2:9._ ”

Sam stared down at Lucifer, unaware of the image she presented. Both of them were panting heavily and blood was dropping on the church floor and Sam just couldn’t believe it. She had lived with thoughts of what she would do to Lucifer if she had him in her mercy and now that she did…It wasn’t the victory she thought it would be. She was still terrified of him, but it was different now. She beat him. She brought him to his knees. And yes, she had already done that before at Stull, but this was different. Then she had condemned him to the Cage, damned Michael and Adam to the same fate, signed herself up for an eternity of torture. But now…now she had the chance to kill him.

And she knew it wouldn’t change a thing. She would still be scared of him, would still wake up from nightmares of him forcing her to torture herself, of him taking on the forms of her family to torture her, of him fighting Michael for her soul, of him kissing her and shoving her underneath him and –

Michael was silent in the back of her mind (silent now when he wasn’t before).

She hoped he couldn’t hear her thoughts (but he could, of course he could).

“Well then.” Lucifer broke the silence, still panting heavily. “What are you going to do now? Kill me?”

“Do you want me to?” Sam asked. She should keep him alive, make him dependent on her, because Death didn’t necessarily mean justice and she didn’t want him to get away with his crimes that easily. But she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t live afraid of him, afraid of what he’s going to do to her next.

**Then kill him and fast.**

_I know just how to do it too._

“When you kill me…make it hurt. You know I would extend that courtesy to you.” Lucifer said with a smirk that didn’t hide the rage in his eyes.

“I’m not like you.” Sam shot back with a glare. Now, more than ever, she knew she was nothing like Lucifer.

**No, you’re better than he ever was.**

Sam didn’t know what to do with that…compliment from Michael, so she did what she did best whenever she received compliments from strangers. She ignored them. She heard a huff. She ignored that too. “Very well.” Lucifer sat back and continued watching her. He was preparing for the inevitable, she knew. She also knew that you could never quite prepare for Death to take you.

God knows she’s never been prepared.

She didn’t waste more time on pleasantries. She summoned the Lance of Michael, newly reforged in secret by her, Cas and Jesse, and stabbed Lucifer with it. He gasped and looked down at where Michael’s Lance entered his body and he tried to grasp the hilt of the weapon, panic entering his eyes at last. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he _screamed_.

He _screamed_ and what little remained of the church was destroyed, mosaics falling from the walls, windows shattering, even more cracks appearing on the floor. Dean, Cas, Gabriel, Jack and Jesse covered their ears with their hands, because this was an Archangel’s True Voice and you weren’t supposed to hear it without your eardrums bursting. Jack and Gabriel and probably Cas would’ve been alright, but all three of them were human or very close to it.

Sam herself didn’t have the same problem now, because she was currently possessed by an Archangel, but it was jarring, being able to hear an Archangel’s True Voice without it hurting. She had already known Enochian, perks of being in the Cage for centuries with Lucifer and Michael, but that wasn’t the same as being able to hear an Archangel’s True Voice.

There was a flash of light, of Grace extinguishing, and then that was it. That was it.

**It was strangely appropriate, killing him with my Lance.**

_It was forged to kill him. I felt like it would be fitting, Lucifer dying to the Lance of Michael._

The dust settled. Sam looked at the body on the ground, at the ashy imprints of those Dark Wings, at the blood staining this holy ground, and she grinned, falling to her knees beside the body. It was over. It was over. It was over.

Lucifer was dead.

The others stepped forward. Dean and Jesse were smiling widely, while Jack was smiling softly, hidden emotion in his eyes. Cas and Gabriel were smiling slightly as well, but there was faint sadness in their eyes too and Sam remembered – this was their brother, the Morningstar. This was Jack’s father, who Jack had wanted to know. She would never feel guilty for killing Lucifer, but she knew she would feel guilty for killing Gabriel and Cas’ big brother and Jack’s father.

All the same, the sheer exhilaration almost overwhelmed her. She never knew she could feel as happy and content as she did know. She took Michael’s blade and the Lance and stored them away to be used. She got to her feet. The happiness she felt now threatened to drown her. She would’ve let it.

Lucifer was dead.

“You did it. Sammy, you did it.” Dean said with a huge smile on his face. Sam didn’t think she had ever seen him happier than he was now.

“No, Dean. _We_ did it. All of us.” Sam corrected him, smiling. Because she couldn’t have done it without them. She couldn’t have done it without her family.

Unfortunately she had to know this sheer happiness wouldn’t last.

The smile fell from her face when she felt it. Felt _him_ fighting for control. She wouldn’t let him get it. She wouldn’t. She had once cast out Gadreel and Crowley. She had taken back control from Lucifer. She had just killed Lucifer.

**And unfortunately for you I’m much stronger than Lucifer.**

She brought her hands up to cover her face, her hands, her eyes, her head. Images flashed through her mind – Jess burning on the ceiling, Dean dying, John dying, Cas dying, Jake Talley stabbing Sam in the back, Hellhounds, Lilith forcefully kissing Sam, Sam shooting Madison, Crowley killing Sarah, Amelia forcing her to choose between her and Dean, Sam killing Brady, the Trials, Gadreel (Sam) killing Kevin, Charlie dead in the bathtub, Bobby dead, Lucifer kidnapping Jesse, Kelly dying in childbirth. All of her bad memories brought to the surface.

“ _It’s okay, Dean. It’s gonna be okay. I’ve got him._ ”

“ _Sam! It’s not gonna end this way! Step back!_ ”

“ _You’re gonna have to make me!_ ”

“ _I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It’s my destiny!_ ”

“ _I was afraid to stand up to my brother, not anymore. So this is me, standing up._ ”

“ _It’s you, chucklehead. You’re the Michael Sword._ (…) _You’re the Vessel. Michael’s Vessel._ (…) _Because you’re chosen! It’s a great honor, Dean._ ”

“ _Sam. My heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders, what you’ve done, what you still have to do. It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way…but there isn’t. I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But you will say Yes to me._ ”

“ _You’re wrong._ ”

“ _I’m not. I think I know you better than you know yourself._ ”

“ _Why me?_ ”

“ _Because it had to be you, Sam. It always had to be you._ ”

No. No. STOP IT! STOP IT!!!!

Sam’s head was swirling with all the images, all the memories that Michael dragged to the surface. Her face was grimacing in pain. She didn’t want to remember this, any of this ( _Lucifer’s Grace pressing her soul, cocooning her in a cold blanket that she desperately tried to escape, Michael shielding her with his Silver Wings, Sam seeing yellow eyes in the mirror_ ) STOP IT!!!

“We had a deal!” she screamed out loud. She was oblivious to her family trying to help her fight off an invisible enemy, oblivious to Lucifer’s body on the church floor, oblivious to anything that wasn’t Michael and whatever memory he showed her next.

Please no, please no, please no ( _Hellhound grabbing Dean by the legs, pulling him down, ripping him_ ) no please! ( _Hellhound slashing Dean’s leg, attacking his chest, slashing his back and shoulder_ ) please! ( _Hellhound slashing Dean over the chest, blood gushing out, Dean taking his last breaths, blood pouring out of his chest, but he’s still not dead_ ) MICHAEL, PLEASE! ( _Dean, dead, dead, dead, in Hell, because of me, tortured by Alastair because of me, me, me_ ) silence.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No, please no. Cas prayed, prayed to a God he didn’t believe in, not anymore. He prayed to all the Pantheons on Earth, to his brothers and sisters that didn’t care, he prayed and prayed, but he knew it was useless.

Michael opened his eyes. He smiled slightly and tucked Sam’s hair behind the ear. It was unnerving. Cas didn’t know how such a simple gesture could be so creepy and sinister. Cas didn’t want to know.

He glanced at Dean, who looked devastated. So did Jack and Jesse. Even Gabriel did. They all knew what happened, but they just didn’t want it to happen. Sam had just killed Lucifer, wasn’t she allowed a break? Weren’t they all allowed a break? They all deserved it and yet their lives could never be that simple.

“Michael.” Gabriel whispered. Michael turned to look at him and Cas, at Lucifer’s body on the floor, at Jack and Jesse, and finally, at Dean. Michael looked Dean in the eyes (green eyes, green like Michael’s former Vessel) and smirked.

“Thanks for the suit.”

And then he was gone.

Dean fell to his knees next to Lucifer’s body. Tears were in his eyes, beginning to stream down his face. He sobbed. Cas had rarely seen Dean cry. He hated it.

Jack and Jesse leaned against each other, tears streaming down both their faces. They were brothers, sons that had just lost their mother. He hated that too.

Gabriel took in a shaky breath and sat down next to Dean, patted him on the back. He looked up at Cas questioningly. He sat down next to the two of them and immediately Dean’s arms were around Cas and Gabriel. Jack and Jesse sat down too and immediately they were yanked by Gabriel in the hug. Cas felt tears staining the back of his trench coat and he looked around. Tears were falling down Gabriel’s face. His arms tightened around the others.

He couldn’t break down and cry, much as he wanted to do. He had to be strong for his family. He could sit down and cry later, just not now.

Lucifer was dead.

This was supposed to be a victory. It sure as Hell didn’t feel like it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam felt like she was drowning. Drowning in memories, drowning in the electric feel of Michael’s Grace, drowning in the fire and warmth that was strictly Michael. She was drowning and she couldn’t swim back up. She couldn’t call for help. She was alone.

This was the fourth time she was a prisoner in her own body, first with Meg, then with Lucifer, after that with Gadreel and, for a time, Crowley and now…now with Michael. She had never gotten used to the feeling, the feeling of helplessness and confinement and limited space that being locked in a Cage brings. Even when she was in the Cage with Lucifer, Michael and Adam, she hadn’t gotten used to it.

She shouldn’t have to. She might have to.

She heard a noise and glanced up, then immediately did a double take when she realized she _could_ glance up. She looked in the mirror (mirror, she hated mirrors, hated them ever since Meg, she always expected to see black or white or yellow or red or blue eyes in the mirror instead of her ever-changing ones). She looked in the mirror and there was Michael, trailing his hands down her body. She didn’t like it. She made sure to let him know.

“What, you don’t like the dress? I personally think it’s good and it suits you.” Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sam looked in the mirror again. Michael had dressed her in a bright purple form fitting dress that featured a lot of angular stitching, with a black belt and silver buttons. There were fingerless black gloves for her hands and black boots for the feet. Her long hair, which she usually wore in a ponytail or a braid, was now done in a buns-like hairstyle. She wore a black hat on top, which hid some of her hair. She wasn’t going to lie, she liked it. She looked…she looked good.

“I think you mean attractive. Well, even more than usual.” Michael said with a smirk and a wink for the mirror where he could see her looking at him. He could hear all of her thoughts, of course.

Sam rolled her eyes and didn’t react. She didn’t know why Michael was complimenting her like that, when she was Lucifer’s True Vessel, but she didn’t like it. She so didn’t like it.

“Why are you doing this? Any of this? This isn’t your world and you can’t go back unless you’re spilling your own Grace, which I’m just going to say that if you try it, make sure it’s after you let me go.”

“Let you go? Now why would I do that? You’ve always intrigued me, Sam Winchester. In my world and, I imagine, here in your world. It’s a pity that you consented to Lucifer and so I had to kill you, but in the end that wasn’t your fault or even Lucifer’s. So-“ She cut him off.

“What do you mean it wasn’t my fault or Lucifer’s? Whose fault was it?”

“Well, it was God’s fault, of course. Why wouldn’t it be? He made all this possible. He was to blame about Lucifer’s Rebellion and subsequent Fall, then he left and he didn’t even come home when Lucifer and I ravaged the Earth in our war. He’s a coward.”

Sam was…shocked. Yes, she was shocked. Michael was the Good Son, why was he talking like that? It’s not that she didn’t kind of agree with him, it’s just that she had never expected to hear those words coming from Michael, from any Michael. She had gotten used to hearing it from Lucifer in the Cage, but Michael was always defensive of his Father. So why did another version of Michael condemn God so much?

And why did she feel like this was all a part of something bigger?

Meanwhile Michael was still ranting. “God is the Creator, the Maker of all life in existence. He created us Archangels and the lower Angels, He created humanity. He created the Leviathans and all the other planets and alternate universes. He’s a writer.” He spat. Sam remembered with horror that Michael had looked through her memories, had shoved them at her to make her submit to him more easily. Exactly how much did he know? “He’s a writer, and like all writers, He churns out draft after draft. My world? Your world? Nothing, but failed drafts. And when He realizes that they’re flawed, He moves on and tries again.

Sam was stunned. “Why…Why would he do that?”

“Because he doesn’t care!” Michael screamed furiously. He sent a blast of silver Grace at the window, shattering it to pieces. She flinched. Michael took a deep breath (took a deep breath with her body, he was in her, _like Lucifer_ , stop). “About you, me, anything. Now, at first, in my world, I thought I’d do it better. Show Him. Be more God than God Himself. But now…” Michael licked his lips (her lips). His eyes (her eyes) were permanently Silver and stormy. He was terrifying. “I just want to burn every one of His little worlds until I catch up to the Old Man.”

“And then?” She asked shakily. He blinked as if he had forgotten she was there. She preferred that, honestly. He smiled. It looked wrong, eerie on her face.

“Even God can die.” And with that chilling statement Michael closed the door in her mind that allowed them to talk to each other.

Sam _howled_ , banging on the door, begging to be let out, cursing Michael and swearing that she would kill him when she gets the opportunity. She fell to the floor and leaned against the wall, bracing her head against the wall. She felt like she was drowning again. It was so hot, _so hot_ , **so hot** , please no.

The last thing Sam Winchester, slayer of Lucifer, thought before she went under was that she was wrong before. Only one person could match Lucifer in cruelty – his brother, Michael. And Michael was possibly worse than Lucifer.


End file.
